Ballads of Art and Air
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Snapshots of their life together.  All the things that is, was, or could have been.
1. Ballad Of Distance

_Ballads of Art and Air_

A series of one-shots/songfics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Inception or 36 Days (by Hawk Nelson).

**Arthur** ~ _Ariadne__  
><em>**_Both_**

Author's Note: Some will be connected, others will be AU (to an extent). All Chapters will begin with Ballad Of (Insert Word Here). Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Ballad Of Distance<span>

_Summary:_ They work separately, but they always come home to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Gone away far from home, the weekend's over<strong>  
><strong>Let's pack up and start again<strong>

"Job's done. I called our client and passed the information. The money's been wired to your accounts. Good job guys. It's been a pleasure." Analese, the extractor, concludes her speech with a nod. She bids us goodbye and makes her exit. Mitchell, the architect, scoffs and turns towards me. "She's lucky's she's hot, otherwise, she's a totally nazi." I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"So what are your plans? Making it back to the missus?" I ask. Mitchell shakes his head. "Nah, she tossed me out months ago. I think she's sleeping with her drug dealer. What about you Mr. Point Man?" I just shake my head and push my hand forward.

"It was great working with you." I say deflecting his question. He doesn't push it and his hand meets mine.

"You too man. Hope to see you again."

_Twenty days on the road, just left Port Dover (Shanghai)_  
><em>With sixteen days to go<em>

"And at last, let's toast to our fabulous architect who, without her designs, we all never would've met!" Jin, the project coordinator, raises his glass for me. The others in the table lift their glasses up too.

"To Ariadne!" The glass clink together, and everyone swallows down their drinks. I smile placidly as Jin sits back down next to me. "Thanks Jin." He nods.

"So what are your plans Ms. Ariadne after this?" I sip my alcohol before replying.

"I have another job lined up. I'm going to Australia tomorrow night to start." He gives me an incredulous look.

"Already? Girl, you need a break." The corners of my lips curl up.

"It's quite alright. It's a project I took on while doing this job. I just have to oversee the progress and changes. I'll only be there for a few weeks." He sighs.

"You need a man." I open my mouth to say something, but he turns away too quickly for me to respond. Instead, I finish my drink silently thinking of three piece suits and the man who looks best in them.

**I just called my mom to tell her that I miss her**  
><strong>I just wrote my girl, man I can't remember<strong>  
><strong>The last time I kissed her<strong>

"Hey ma." I say into the reciever. I hear my mother shuffling in the other side. I sit down on the chair in my hotel room. I open my laptop and wait for it to load. "Arthur my dear! Where have you been? Why haven't you called me lately boy?" I sigh quietly.

"Sorry ma, I've been busy." I open my browser and check my email. "Still doing that dream/stealing thing?" My mother is the only person in my family who had a vague idea of what I do for a living.

"Yeah ma." I hear her sighing on the other end. "When's the next time I'm going to see you?" I froze.

"Arthur Daniel." She chides. "I don't know ma. I'm very busy. I just wanted to say I missed you." She lets out a frustrated groan, but doesn't push the subject.

"I miss you too son." She hung up without a word, and I can't blame her. What kind of son doesn't go and see his mother every once in a while? I set the phone down and continued to check his inbox. No new messages appear, but it doesn't surprise me because I checked it when I arrived earlier. Instead I open a new email and addresses it to Ariadne:

_Dear Ariadne._  
><em>How's work going? I heard the Shanghai project is—<em>

I furiously clicks the backspace button and starts again.

_Dear Ari,_  
><em>How are you doing? I hope you're doing well. As for me, the current architect is such a dimwit. He's worst than Eames—<em>

_ Dear Ariadne,__  
><em>_How are you sweetheart? I wish I hadn't taken this job. I yearn to sleep beside you again—_

_Ariadne,__  
><em>_How have you been? You don't know how incredibly lonely I am here. I still think of the night we had before—_

_Ari,__  
><em>_All I could think of is having my head between your—_

Frustrated, I close the browser. I hear my phone go off. It's Analese again. She mentioned a job earlier, but didn't want to say it in front of Mitchell. Before picking it up, I quickly type a few words and send the email.

_Soon I'll be at home with all my friends_  
><em>After thirty-six days on the road<em>

"Darling!" Eames' loud voice comes over from my speaker phone. I chuckle.

"Hi Eames." I set the phone on the table and open up my laptop.

"How's my favorite architect doing?" I sigh looking through some sketches as the computer loads.

"I'm fine. How about you? How's Nora?" I hope that's the name of his new girl.

"Nora's fine. Dumped me last week though. Met a lovely lady named Mim, she's the one!"

"Oh what a shame." I say sarcastically. He lets out a hearty laugh.

"We can't all be like you and young Arthur." The name of my boyfriend brightens up my mood.

"He's older than you darling, and yes, we are very lucky."

"Why? You have a boring, unimaginative stick in the mud husband."

"We're not married yet, and I love him very much." I browse through my email and find the one I've been waiting for.

_Ari,_  
><em>I miss you. See you soon. <em>  
><em>Love Arthur<em>

**_Lights go down, the noise has faded_**  
><strong><em>We'll leave this town anticipated<em>**  
><strong><em>Soon we'll be back on the road again<em>**

"Hey."

"It's four in the morning where I am."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Where are you?"

"Brazil, São Paulo ."

"How's the weather?"

"Humid." She chuckles, and his heart flutters.

"Is there something wrong?" He's silent, and she knows it's not a good sign.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you join me after you're done working." She sighs in discontent.

"Why?"

"I ran into some Cobol agents while I was in Rio yesterday. That's where the job was initially. Turns out Nash was the architect and tipped them off. I was there two days when they found me. I've been on the run since." She knew about the his former team member and his disdain for him.

"How is that man still alive?" She asks, but it's more for her than him.

"Who knows? Anyways. The job was a bust, and it's not a good idea for you to find me."

"Bullshit."

"Ariadne_—_"

"Arthur, I miss you! I haven't seen you in months! You promised me!"

"I know. I know. I'm really sorry." He hears her sob, and inside he's killing himself.

"Are you safe?" She says after a long silence. He's half-relieved to hear her change the subject.

"Yes. I'm in a safe house for now. I won't be here long, I just need a day recovery while Eames forges some papers for me. Then I'll be on my way."

"Where will you go?" He knows she wants him to say 'Sydney', but they both know he can't. Even if he wants to.

"I'm not sure yet." There's a another silence. He shifts the phone a little bit, and he could hear her breathing.

"I love you. Come back to me."

**_All is lost, but not forgotten_**  
><strong><em>One by one the fights we've fought<em>**

"Where the hell are you?" Arthur cringes. It's been weeks since his last attempt to contact her, and he can tell she's furious with him.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry! No one has hear from you in three weeks! Eames and Yusuf thought you were dead! Even Dom was worried. Asshole." I keep my mouth shut. "Why the fuck haven't you called me?"

"I wanted too, but it was too risky. They caught me in_—_ "

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"But you asked_—_"

"Don't be cheeky with me Wright!" He's pushed into silence again. Her breathing calms down after a few minutes.

"Are you safe?"

"Yes."

"Anything broken?"

"Yes."

"Any cuts, bruises? Were you shot at?"

"No cuts, one or two bruises, and yes, but they all missed me. Awful hitmen."

"Good. Since they failed to kill you, I'll finish the job when I could get my hands on you."

"Ari_—_"

"Bye Arthur." She hangs up. Arthur keeps his ear pressed onto the phone.

"I love you."

_And soon we'll be back on the road again_  
><em>For thirty-six days<em>

"He's safe." Cobb tells me. I sip the coffee he made for me cautiously.

"Is he now? That's nice to know." I said bitterly.

"He really does love you, you know."

"He has a lovely way of showing it."

"Ariadne_—_"

"Ten weeks Cobb. Ten!" She held up her fingers. "He didn't call, text, email me for three weeks. We haven't gone twelve hours without talking for years. Last thing he tells me is Cobol's after his ass. He knew fully well, that it's a stupid idea to not call me because he made me a nervous, paranoid motherfucker like he is, yet he still makes no attempt to contact me and let me know he's alive and safe." Cobb shakes his head. He's never heard me cuss like that, but this what Arthur does to me.

"Arthur's still new to this love thing."

"But he's not new to the partner thing. You guys worked together for years. He was co-dependent on you. And he's a twin for god sakes! He's always been about pairs!"

"But he's never been in love." Cobb reminds me.

"Well, we're been together for three years already. You'd think he'd know better."

"He's still learning. Give him a break. You two are both still learning." He leans forward and pulls my left hand forward. He twirls the ring around my ring finger. "Besides, you're not too mad at him."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" I says irritated. He just smiles at me. Jerk.

**We turn around, face the crowd**  
><strong>We're starting over, this time north of LA<strong>

"She left yesterday." Dom says as he leans against the door. I slump my shoulders.

"You were suppose to keep her here." He shrugs.

"I did my best." He moves aside to let me in. We get settle in the living room.

"Where are the kids?"

"School." I nod dumbly.

"So what did she say?"

"Well, she called you an asshole and said to shoot her if she ever sees you again." I run my fingers through my hair.

"Lovely." Dom tilts his head to the side in smypathy.

"She's angry now, but she'll get it over it soon."

"How soon? Like tomorrow soon?" He chuckles at me. Jerk.

"You guys remind me of me and Mal when we were just starting out." I want to remind him that he and Mal were twenty when they where dating as long as he and Ariadne were.

"Well we know how that ended up." As soon and the words leave my mouth, I want to take them back. It was a low blow and he doesn't deserve it. Dom freezes for a second. "Dom, I'm_—_ "

"It's fine. Look, I understand. It's hard, but you'll make it through."

"How could be so sure?" He shrugs.

"She's still wearing the necklace."

_Once again here we are, it's a new beginning_  
><em>I'd live this life any day<em>

"Welcome back Ms. Flecther." Naomi, my appointed assistant in Sydney, greets me as I make my way to baggage claim. I wave her off as I wait for my luggage. After fetching my belongings, she led me out to the car where a chauffeur was waiting for us both. She briefed me on the activities going on the project. When we reach the hotel, Noami reminds me of the dinner meeting tonight.

Once I'm checked in, I follow the bell boy to my suite.

"Don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" I look him up and down. He looks young, but I couldn't be so sure.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never ask a woman her age?" He chuckles.

"Sorry, ma'am. It's just that you look my age, and you're staying in the most expensive suite we have. I guess I was curious."

"You're forgiven." We stay in silence until the elevator hits my floor. He brings my stuff into my room.

"How old are you?" I ask, just as curious in my own nature. He grins at me. I notice the dimples poking at his cheeks and I'm reminded of Arthur.

"I just turned twenty."

"I see. I'm twenty-six." He gives me a bewildered look.

"Whoa, I was way off." He unloads my luggage cart and then leaves. I hand him a hefty tip just to see him smile again.

* * *

><p>After a long meeting, I return to my hotel. on the elevator, I run into the bell boy from earlier. When he spots me, he bows his head and smiles.<p>

"Nice seeing you again ma'am." He nods my in direction.

"Call me Ariadne. Ma'am makes me sound so old."

"Ariadne. I'm Calvin." My name rolls off his tongue easily, and I catch myself smiling. I notice a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Who are the flowers for?" He looks surprises, but smiles at me.

"Seems like I'm not the only curious one." I chuckle.

"There for you." That catches me by surprise as he hands me the bouquet.

"Should I be flattered? Because my fiancée probably wouldn't like that." Even if I'm deathly mad at him. Calvin just continues to smile.

"They're from him." He hands them to me, and the elevator doors open again.

"Goodnight Ms. Ariadne." Calvin calls out as I walk out of the elevator. As I walk into my room, I notice assorted flowers all round the living area. I walk up to the nearest bouquets (aside from the one in my hands), and pluck out the note embedded into one.

_I'm sorry._

**I feel so alive, though a part of me is gone**  
><strong>And this life I lead, is the life that I've dreamed of<strong>  
><strong>Since I was the age of twelve<strong>

Sometimes I wonder if this is the life I truly want. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had gone to college like my brother had. When it to the decision of life after high school, we had gone through different paths. He enrolled in an university while I enlisted into the Marines.

As kids, we were inseparable. We had stayed in touch, but our connection broke over the years. I haven't seen him in seven years, nine months, two weeks, and six days. He's married with two kids now.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I just decided to go to college with him. Would I too be married with two kids? Would we still be close?

Then again, I dreamed of join the Marines ever since I was young. I wanted the glory that came along with being a Marine. Dream-sharing was a bonus. It gave me the chance to travel the world. It led me to Ariadne.

I'll never regret it.

**_And while I'll sing with all that is within me_**  
><strong><em>After thirty-six days on the road<em>**

"_Leave a message after the tone_."

"Hey Arthur, I got the flowers. They were extravagant, petty, gaudy, and annoying. Seriously, you bought out the whole flower shop? You're ridiculous. Anyways, I didn't call you to chew you out. I just wanted to say thank you. I love you." _Beep._

"_This is Ariadne Fletcher, leave a message please_."

"Hi Ari, I'm glad you enjoyed my surprise. I think I finally got rid of Cobol's trail. I can be in Sydney in a week. I can only stay for a couple of days just to make sure. Will you be busy? Call me back. I love you too." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to fly to Tokyo for two weeks to see Saito. We have to discuss expansion plans. My flight leaves tomorrow morning. Can you just go there? I'm sure that Saito can provide some protection. I miss you a lot." _Beep._

"_This is Ariadne Fletcher, leave a message please._"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be there in two days. I miss you more." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"Arthur? Where are you again? It's been three days? Are you okay? I'm worried. Come back to me." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"I left Tokyo. I'm back in Sydney." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"Arthur, don't you dare do this me again." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"I swear I'm going to castrate you when I see you next." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Just come see me." _Beep._

"_Leave a message after the tone._"

"I love you." _Beep._

"_This is Ariadne Fletcher, leave a message please._"

"Ariadne, it's Eames. I found your lovebug bleeding in an alleyway here in Mombasa. Don't worry, he's roughed up, but he's fine. I'm sending him your way as soon as he's discharge by the inept Doctor Yusuf ("HEY! I resent that!") I'm sorry, by the fabulous Doctor Yusuf. ("Thank you.") We'll be there by Saturday." _Beep._

_Lights do down the noise has faded_  
><em>We'll leave this town anticipated<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be back on the road again<em>

I found myself riding the elevator in the hotel. I've been doing this lately. I'm not sure why. Maybe because I'm bored? Or maybe I just want a chance to talk to that cute bellboy. I sigh. I would never cheat on Arthur, but I can't help to be captivated by this young man.

As I rode the elevator for the fifteenth time, Calvin finally joins me from the tenth floor. He has a cart full of luggages.

"Someone going home?" I ask. He smiles. Those dimples.

"Yep, a couple on their honeymoon." I nod.

"Must be nice." He shoots me a confusing look. "I mean, being on your honeymoon."

"Are you married Ms. Ariadne?" I chuckle at the Ms.

"No, not yet." I hold up my ring hand. "Soon, hopefully?"

"Hopefully?" He questions.

"We don't have a set date or anything. We just plan to marry the next time we're home."

"And where's home?" My hand goes immediately to the chain around my neck.

"With each other." I smile toying with the red die linked onto my necklace.

_**All is lost, but not forgotten**_  
><em><strong>One by one the fights we've fought<strong>_

"Ariadne." She hears him before she sees him. She looks up from her sketchbook to find him standing in front of her. His arm is in a sling while his other hand holds his briefcase. He has a black eye along with a swollen lip. There's a huge band-aid on his right eyebrow. He has on a white crew neck shirt and khakis. He's never looked so good.

She casually places her sketchbook down. This the first time he sees her in months. Her hair is longer and tied to the side. Her eyes look tired, and there are wrinkles around them that he's never seen before. She's wearing a white shirt, baggy sweat pant (which he recognizes as his own), and a multicolored scarf. The scarf was the first present he ever gave him. She's never looked prettier.

"Arthur," she says as she stands up. He drops his carry-on and slow makes her way over to her. Curious by-standers watch as the two collide with each other. She hugs him tightly, cautious of his arm. He doesn't pay mind as his showering her forehead with kisses.

"How did you know I would be here?" She pulls back. He kept his good arm wrapped tightly around her.

"I know everything."

"I didn't even know where I was flying off to until I got here."

"Well..."

"Arthur?"

"Eames told me. My flight just came in. I was going to call you, but he texted me saying you already left for the airport."

"So how did you know what gate I would be in?" He held up his smartphone.

"I hacked the computers." She giggles. He can't help the growing grin on his face when she smiles back at him. He leans down to cover her mouth with his, and they're kissing. She cups his face in her hands bringing him closer to him. Their tongues dance trying to remember each other's sweet spots.

"I—love—you." They both say in between kisses. When they finally break apart, she runs her hands through his hair. He's still smiling.

"Do you still planning to go back to Tokyo?" He asks.

"That depends. Where are you headed?"

"Anywhere you are."

"Let's go home."

**_And soon we'll be back on the road again_**  
><strong><em>And soon we'll be back on the road again<em>**  
><strong><em>Soon we'll be back on the road again for thirty-six days<em>**

"Eames called." Ariadne says absentmindedly as she traced circles around Arthur's bare chest. He looked down at her, sneaking a kiss on her head.

"Eames is always calling."

"He says there's a new job."

"There's always a job," Arthur murmurs.

"The offer wasn't just for you."

"Oh?"

"So?"

"How soon can we leave?"


	2. Ballad Of Expecting

_Ballads of Art and Air_

A series of one-shots/songfics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Inception or Capri (by Colbie Calliat).

_Flashbacks__  
><em>**_Lyrics_**

Author's Note: Babies! Fluff alert :) (Spoiler alert: Yes, you can get $1000 gift cards from Babies'R'Us.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Ballad Of Expecting<span>

_Summary:_ They both have doubts, but they don't worry too much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's got a baby inside<em>****_ and holds her belly tight,  
><em>****_All through the night just so she knows,  
><em>****_She's sleeping so safely to keep her growing_**

"Are you okay?" Ariadne smiled over the phone as she rubbed her expanding stomach. She was currently sitting on their bed in their Los Angeles apartment. Her ipod was attached to the speakers, playing softly in the background.

Arthur was away on his last extraction before the child would be born. The planning and preparation for the job had taken place in LA, but the actual job was going to take place in Seattle where the mark lived. Only Arthur and Eames had to go in for the job with Eames acting as extractor.

The two had settled in California after their wedding to establish a permanent base. Both of them had grown up there. Ariadne was born and raised in San Francisco while Arthur was raised in San Diego County. They picked Los Angeles because they both loved the city. Plus, Dom was also there.

"I'm fine dear." Arthur sighed. Ariadne could hear the sound of drunken patrons. He was supposed to be at a bar after all. He wasn't supposed to be calling her, but he couldn't go under without knowing she was okay.

"Are you sure?" His worried behavior was very endearing.

"Yes Arthur." She chimed out.

"I can ask Dom to spend the night you know. I'm sure he won't mind, I mean when Mal was pregnant he—" She cut him off.

"Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just one night." She heard him sigh impatiently over the phone.

"I'd feel safer if Dom was with you."

"Well, you're just going to have to trust me." Ariadne silenced him. He shut his mouth knowing he lost the battle. After a short silence, he coughed.

"I do trust you… just, be careful okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"I will."

"Okay, Eames just slipped the sedative in his drink. I got to go."

"Alright, good luck." She cheered him on. He smiled from the other end.

"Go to sleep soon, okay?"

"I will."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll come home right away."

"I know you will." She hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand. She placed both her hands on her enlarge belly and began rubbing it. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her ipod. The calming music sent the room into a peaceful stupor. Ariadne smiled as she wrapped her hands around her stomach and began to sing.

**_And oh when she'll open her eyes_****_ there'll be no surprise,  
>That she'll grow to be so beautifully,<br>Just like her mother that's carrying._**

When Ariadne woke up, the first thing she did was glide a hand over her stomach. As her hand traveled over the slope of her abdomen, she smiled. She stayed still, except for her traveling hands, on the bed for a little bit before venturing off the bathroom. After finishing her business, she went to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast. When she opened the fridge, she found a homemade yogurt parfait. It was undoubtedly made by Arthur right before he left.

Taking the cup into her hands, she grabbed a glass of milk and settled down on the living room couch. The dining room chairs were too uncomfortable for her, so for the last couple of months, she and Arthur had been eating in the living room. She dug her spoon into the parfait. She moaned in appreciation as she savored the taste. She slowly devoured the rest of it. When she finished, she turned on the television. As she watched the talk-show host screech loudly on the screen, her eyes drifted shut.

**_Oh Capri_****_, she's beauty,  
>Baby inside she's loving.<br>Oh Capri, she's beauty,  
>There is an angel growing peacefully.<br>Oh Capri, sweet baby._**

_Arthur ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time. For the first time since he and Ariadne had returned from the doctor's clinic, he was alone. He had dropped Ariadne off at home, and claimed that he needed to go to the warehouse to get some files. Where he was really was a park with a playground. Screaming kids and yelling parents surrounded him as he sat down on a park bench._

_He had never lied to Ariadne, but right now, he really needed some alone time. He sat with his body bend slight forward with his elbows on her thighs. His hands were prompted up to shield his face. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He sat quietly thinking about Ariadne and the baby._

_They didn't want children, or at least, they said they never did. Truth be told, Arthur had once dreamed (no pun intended) of raising a son one day. However, that was a long time ago. After his parent's bitter divorce, he, his brother, and mother never saw his father again. His mother never remarried, and he and his brother Chase grew up without any paternal father figure. He hated him for leaving them. He swore he would never be like him._

_However with his job, Arthur knew that there will be times when he would have to leave his family. He's been the dream-sharing business for so long, he didn't know how to be anything else. Ariadne was lucky, but she had a degree and a legitimate job to go with that degree. Arthur was in the Marines, and after leaving, he went straight to the other side of legal. He never returned to college like he promised his mom. _

_Arthur wasn't sure if he could offer a child everything it needed. Hell, he still didn't think he could offer Ariadne everything she deserved. He loved her for sure, but he had spent so many years as a lone vagabond. It was hard for him to settle down. Even with Ariadne and her love as his anchor, he still had difficulty staying in one place. _

_He sighed and sighed again, thinking of all the bad outcomes of this pregnancy when a small hand tapped at his knee. Arthur looked up to see two little girls in front of him. By the looks of them, they looked like twins. Ironic, seeing as Arthur had a twin brother of his own. One little girl was wearing pink and had pigtails while the other girl was wearing purple and had a single ponytail. _

_"Mister, are you sad?" the girl with pigtails asked._

_"No, no, I'm not sad." He feigned a smile. The little girls shook their head._

_"It's not polite to lie, Mister." Ponytail said. Arthur's smile faltered. _

_"Yeah Mama says that lying is bad…" Pigtails started, and Ponytail continued for her._

_"…and you look nice, so you can't lie. Because you look nice, so you must be nice…"_

_"…and nice people don't lie." Pigtails finished in the end. He suppressed a smile at their logic. He grabbed his wrist with his right hand and looked at them in the eyes._

_"You're right, I'm a little sad." He said slowly, squinting in the process._

_"Why?" they asked in unison. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. He contemplating lying again, but the two pair of curious eyes made him not want to._

_"My wife and I are going to have a baby." He replied honestly._

_"That's good! You look a good daddy!" Ponytail said._

_"Yeah! Why is that making you sad, Mister?" He huffed out air._

_"Because… you guys might be a little young for this." He shook his head. The two girls looked at each other and back at him._

_"So? We help mommy when she's sad all the time…" Ponytail started._

_"…and mommy's old like you Mister." He chuckled._

_"Okay, okay, I'll try you. I'm sad because I'm scared of being a daddy."_

_"You can do it Mister." Pigtails encouraged._

_"Are you sure?" they nodded enthusiastically. _

_"Do you love your wife?" Pigtails asked._

_"Yes," he answered._

_"Do you love your baby?" Ponytail asked. He paused and thought it about a moment._

_"I will. More than anything." He finally answered. Both girls grinned widely, happy with his answer._

_"See! Mommy says all you need is love…"_

_"…and love is the key to happiness…"_

_"…so don't be sad, mister." _

_"You know for little girls, you guys are very insightful." He patted the two girls on the head and smiled. They both nodded._

_"Are you feeling happy now?" Pigtails jumped up._

_"Yes, I am. Thank you." He said as he stood up._

_"You're welcome!" Ponytail replied._

_"Have a nice day!" Pigtails said._

_"I will." With another smile, Arthur walked back to his car._

* * *

><p><em>When he got home later that night, he swept his wife off her feet, spun her around, and planted a big, wet kiss on her mouth.<em>

_"Whoa whoa there, big boy. What's going on?" She questioned pulling away from the kiss. He still had her in his arms and planted kisses all over her face._

_"I'm just really happy right now." She raised a questioning eyebrow at him._

_"Why?" She asked slowly. He spun her around again._

_"Because I have the prettiest wife in the world, and…" He paused when he heard her giggle._

_"Go on." _

_"I'm excited to be having a baby with her." She looked at him in surprised, but he just ignored her reaction and kissed her again._

_He really didn't need to be worried._

**_And things will be hard at times_****_,  
>But I've learned to try,<br>Just listening, patiently, _**

_"Ari, what's wrong babe?" Arthur called out from outside the bathroom door she had locked him out of. Ariadne sat in front on the toilet. Her head was hovering over the bowl while her mouth was open, prepared to vomit again. She held her hair in one hand. In the other was an unprocessed pregnancy test. She still had a minute left for it to determine the results._

_She proceeded to purge again. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and continued to sob. She looked at the test. It was positive. She sobbed harder. They never planned have to have any kids. They both had difficult family lives. They loved each other, but wanted to do the world justice by not bringing children into the world. How could she be so careless?_

_"Ari," Arthur knocked. "Please open up." Ariadne shook her head and shuddered. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She used a wash cloth to wipe her face. She then opened the door slowly. She met Arthur face-to-face before handing him the pregnancy test. He took the item from her hand and stared at it for the longest time. Ariadne felt the tears building up in her eyes._

_She clenched her eyes shut when she realized her eyes were filled with tears. As they ran down her face, she brought her hands to her face to cover her face. She didn't want Arthur to see her like this._

_"I'm sorry," she sobbed. He put the test down on the bathroom counter and wrapped his arms around her._

_"It's going to be okay." He soothed, stroking her hair._

_"How? We talked about this! You don't want kids."_

_"If it's with you, I don't mind." He kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him. They stood there together in silence. Worried, but not. Terrified, but not. Happy, completely._

**_Oh Capri_****_, sweet baby  
>Oh Capri, she's beauty<br>Baby inside she's loving_**

When Arthur returned to their home, he found Ariadne on the couch asleep. She was upright with her hands framing her stomach. He smiled to himself. He settled his bags by the doorframe and went to sit down next to her. He carefully lifted to her to put his arm around her. She shifted, but remained sleeping. He took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers together and rested them on her abdomen. He kissed her cheek, and then laid his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a pleasant slumber.

Ariadne woke up to a kick. Not a dreamlike stumble, but a kick coming within her. She lifted her head up, waking up Arthur.

"Oh hello," she greeted him with a soft smile.

"Hi. I missed you." He kissed her again. She giggled.

"You were gone less than twenty-four hours."

"Longest 18 hours of my life." He whined. She laughed when she felt another kick.

"She's kicking." She announced.

"No way," he dropped down to his knees and cupped her enlarge stomach in his hands. When he felt a kick, he grinned like a child.

"That's beautiful." He pressed his lips to source of the kicking. Without breaking physical contact, he looked up to his wife.

"You're beautiful."

**_Oh Capri_****_, your beauty,  
>Just like your mother that's carrying.<br>Oh Capri._**

"Darling!" Eames all but yelled as he walked into her and Arthur's home. Today the guys had planned a baby shower. The guest list was pretty small with only twenty or so people in attendance. Among them were her mom, Arthur's mom, Yusuf, Saito, Dom, and of course Eames. The older man gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They chatted happily as they walked into the living room. Eames placed his large box that he held under one arm with the rest of the presents.

On the other side of the room sitting on the couch, Arthur's mom and Ariadne's mom were chatting excitedly of the thought of having grandchildren. Arthur was standing with Dom by the fireplace. Dom was no doubted giving him parenting advice. Yusuf, Saito, and Arthur's sister-in-law were huddled together talking about god-knows what. Arthur's twin brother was with Ariadne's brother as their two young infants laid in their car seats next to each other. James and Phillipa were talking excitedly to Miles and Marie.

As Eames and Ariadne entered the room, Arthur and Cobb welcomed them to their conversation. Eames warm-heartedly handed Arthur his wife. The four talked feverishly until the mothers insisted she opened the presents. Ariadne settled on the couch in between the two moms while Arthur sat on arm rest next to his mother. Everyone crowded around them.

Yusuf handed her his gift first. She unwrapped it carefully. ("Bloodly hell mate. She's just like Arthur." Eames joked to Cobb who grinned in return.) She held up the cute white teddy bear.

"Thank you Yusuf, I'm sure Addie is going to love it." After that, she received a crib from her mother, an antique stroller from Arthur's mom, a baby bathtub from Arthur's brother, an outfit and onesies from her brother, a cradle swing from Cobb, a few drawings for the baby's room from the kids, a book on parenting from Miles and Marie, and a carrier for Arthur from Eames. Saito handed the gift last: a crisp white envelope. Suddenly feeling fearful, her eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't buy us a baby shop did you?" He just smirked and shrugged. She tugged the open to reveal gift cards. She took them out one by one. There were ten in all, and they were all for Baby-R-Us.

"Thank you Saito." Arthur said.

"You're welcome. Anything for my dear friends." The older Japanese man smiled which both Arthur and Ariadne returned.

"How much are they?" Arthur asked taking the gift cards from Ariadne.

"One thousand each." Everyone dropped their jar, including the Inception crew. They knew Saito loved to drop big bucks (he bought an airline because it was 'neater'), but a ten thousand was still shocking. Ariadne was still insisting he keep the private island he bought for them on their wedding for himself.

"Saito, you didn't have too," Ariadne persisted, but the older gentleman shook his head.

"Please, Ariadne, just take it. It's a gift." She pouted but nodded.

"Thank you Saito," Arthur repeated before standing up and embracing the man, shocking everyone in the room including Ariadne and his mother. Saito happily returned the hug.

Later on, after mostly everyone left, Dom, Eames, Yusuf, and Arthur stood around the kitchen counter with beers in their hands. Miles had taken the kids back with him, and Saito had to return to Japan urgently and already left for his flight. Ariadne was sitting in the living room admiring all the presents they had received.

"One more month, Artie, you ready?" Eames teased, reaching out to ruffle the younger man's hair. Arthur smacked his hand away, before messing up his own hair.

"Honestly? I'm scared as fuck." The other guys widen their eyes in shock at the usually reserved man's bluntness. "What do I know about being a father? I didn't have one." He sighed and chugged a good portion of his beer. Dom patted him softly on the shoulder.

"Trust me, no man ever knows what he's getting into." Dom assured him. Yusuf raised his glass.

"True that." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks guys." Eames raised his glass too.

"To Artie and Ari." He said as the four of them clank their glasses together. At that moment, Ariadne appeared to Arthur's side.

"What did I miss?" She asked. Yusuf, the first to finish his beer, answered.

"We're just toasting to the two of you." She nodded. Yusuf fetched her a glass of guava juice mixed with some iced tea (her current craving). She gave him a grateful smile.

"You know, you shouldn't toast to us." She said finishing her sip. Arthur licked his thumb and wiped off the excess juice on her face. She beamed at him.

"Why not? It seemed Artie did a fine job knocking you up." Arthur shot him a warning glare, but his wife just laughed.

"Trust me, Arthur did more than a fantastic job knocking me up." Yusuf and Cobb burst out laughing while Eames made a disgusted face. Arthur couldn't resist the growing smirk and kissed her temple in appreciation.

"That was an image I didn't need to see." Eames said rubbing his eyes furiously.

"What should we toast to then?" Dom asked as his laughter died down. Ariadne smiled.

"That baby Addie is going to be the most beautiful baby girl alive."

"I second that." Arthur raised his beer up once more.

"Here here." The guys repeated. Their glasses clank together. As they drank, Arthur made eye contact with his wife. He watched her smile against her glass. He knew that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
